


Are you Scared Now?

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/M, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Written before Episode 8 of Season 3, based on the preview seen with Edward seeing Kristen in the mirror before the episode was aired. I suppose this would be an alternate version of this episode where the hallucination actually WAS Isabella.





	

“Have I told you … How remarkably sexy you are, Mr. Nygma?” Isabella asked, a smile on her face as she came up behind him, her hand touching the side of the glasses that were on her face. Edward looked up at the mirror and jumped, his mouth open in shock. It was a hallucination … It had to be … He clutched his chest in fear as he looked down at his medication bottle … He’d taken his meds, there was no reason … A ghost? No that wasn’t rational … He spun around, the entire thought process taking less than a second as he stared at her. No … It wasn’t Miss. Kringle … Ed noticed one thing that was off. Those were Isabella’s earrings. He stared at her confused … “Kr- Isabella … What … What are you doing?” He asked looking her over as if seeing a ghost. 

She looked suddenly shy for a moment, but just a moment. She stepped forward, her hand against his chest. “I thought you might like this …” She said tugging at his tie and pulling him down into a kiss. Edward pulled back slightly and looked down at her, his feelings about this mixed. This was so wrong and yet … Why was he feeling his cock swell inside of his pants. “You can call me Kristen if you want … I can change my name … For you.” She said, her hand moving around his neck and Edward felt like he couldn’t breath. 

This wasn’t Kristen … This was a different woman … And yet … God he wanted her to be … But he loved Isabella … Not Kristen. So what if they held a resemblance?  She moved up onto her tiptoes, and nipped at his ear. “I want you Edward.” And god did her voice sound like hers. For a moment he lost where he was. His eyes closed and he was back in his apartment, the green neon light bathing them in an eerie yet romantic glow as he- 

Edward grabbed onto her and flipped them around, pinning her against the wall beside the sink, his cock pressed up against her, his lips crushed against her. She squeaked as she hit the wall but immediately returned the kiss, just as eager and willing. Her hand ran up his arm before going down to his wrist, leading it up to her face … No … Her neck. His hand was against her throat and he paused, breaking the kiss as he looked down at her. 

“I trust you …” She said. “I … I don’t think you’d kill me but … I like this. The danger. The feeling of you in control.” She said, her hand moving down to his cock, palming him through the material of his pants. “Please.” She said. “If it’s too far … I’ll pat your shoulder, if I can’t talk.” Edward couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She knew he strangled his girlfrie- ex girlfriend to death, cut up her body and buried it in a forest. And she was asking him to … To what? To choke her? 

He pulled her away from the wall, practically dragging her behind him by the wrist towards his bedroom and as soon as the door shut he pinned her against the wall again. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll lose control?” He asked. “That’s what happened to her … Not … Quite like this … She was trying to run … To get away from me. Because I told her I killed her boyfriend.” He said watching her reaction, watched her squirm. “You like this … Don’t you?” He asked, slightly amused and surprised at the same time. Was she seriously turned on by this? 

“Yes …” She whispered. “God, yes, Edward …” A smile tugged at his lips and he pressed himself against her again. 

“What would you do for it? If I complied?” He asked, his cock rubbing against her hip. 

“Anything.” She whispered, squirming against him again. “Just please.” 

“Please what?” He asked. 

“Fuck me … Make me come. Make me yours. Do whatever you want to me.” She said looking up at him with those big doe eyes of hers. His hand traced over her neck, lightly kissing her lips before he whispered. 

“And if I wanted to kill you?” He asked watched her eyes snap back up to his. There it was … There was that fear. 

“You wouldn’t.” She said, though she sounded uncertain. 

“How do you know?” He asked, pulling her away from the door, his hand going to the lock and snapping it shut before pulling the key out and placing it in his pocket. She glanced at the door and shook nervously. “I knew her for almost a year before we dated … And I still killed her. I’ve known you for less than twenty four hours … How much can you say you trust me?” 

“I …. I ….” She stuttered nervously, looking up at him, her hand against his chest as if to distance them slightly. 

“Why are you so scared now? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked. “Your romantic tragedy?” He asked advancing on her, backing her towards the bed. She looked around nervously but couldn’t help the rush of excitement as he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips, his knees pressing against the bed on either side of her, and she felt the bed dip as his hands held his weight over her. “Open my pants, Kristen.” He said and her eyes snapped back to his again. ‘Kristen?’ She felt offended for a moment before she realised she’d told him to … That this was for him. This was how she was going to keep him. This was just a game. That’s all it was. But still, she couldn’t stop her heart from pounding in her chest as her hands lowered to his belt, the metal clinking as it opened. She looked up at him, his glasses slipping down his nose as she pulled him from his pants, his cock hard and heavy and with a quick glance down she saw how large he was.    
  
That in itself was almost as frightening as Edward himself. She jumped and realised she’d stopped paying attention when his cock sprang free and looked up at him. “I’m not going to repeat myself twice Kristen … I expect you to do everything I say.” He said, leaning forward, his lips trailing against her neck. “Do you know the consequences if you do not?” He asked, biting her gently. 

“N-No.” She said, her hands going to his sides, clutching the material of his jacket. 

“No?” Edward said, his mouth so close to her ear she could feel his breath on her. “I’ll kill you.” He said and felt her shudder underneath him. “Is that clear?” He asked, looking down at her.

Edward got off the bed, and watched her as he took his jacket off, draping it over the foot board of the elaborate four poster bed, before loosening his tie, the material joining his jacket. He pulled open his shirt, removing every article of clothing, his eyes never leaving her as he watched her breasts rise and fall quickly in both fear and what he hoped was anticipation. 

“Take that pony tail out …” He said as he removed the last of his clothing, placing his shoes neatly at the end of the bed. She swallowed nervously as she sat up and pulled it loose, dropping the elastic onto the floor on the other side of the bed. “Good. You’re learning quickly.” He said removing his glasses. 

“No.” She said holding her hand up and he glared at her, his hand with his glasses half reaching out to the side dresser already. “Leave them on.” She said before looking up at his eyes and knew she’d made a mistake. 

“As far as I knew, you were the one following my orders, not the other way around.” He said before clicking his glasses back open and placing them back on. “This will be the only wish you are granted tonight … But for speaking out of turn … I think you shall be punished.” He said moving onto her, his hand roughly cupping her breast in his hand, his entire body pressed against her. “Now … What should I do to you?” He asked, his eyes trailing over her body. 

She moaned as he grabbed her breast. God, no one had ever made her feel like this. She felt so … Alive. “Anything.” She said. 

“Again with the ‘anything’.” He said with a wicked grin. He got off of her, and stood by the bed. “Strip then … If you are to grant me anything.” He said. She looked up at him and nodded kneeling on the bed as she removed her shirt, tossing the material onto the floor. Edward watched it and shook his head. “Such a slob.” He said. “How ever will you survive in this relationship if you can’t even pick up after yourself.” He said moving to the other side of the bed and picking up the shirt. “Keep going.” He said draping it over the footboard. She watched him nervously as she unclasped her bra, her breasts falling free and Edward felt his cock pulse at the sight of them. They were for perkier than Kristen’s had been. He watched her shift onto her bum, her hands moving over her hips as she slid the material of the skirt down her legs and noticed she had no panties on. “No panties …” He said. “Someone was expecting this.” He said as she draped the skirt over the other clothes. He climbed back on top of her, both now fully nude, his hand dipping between her legs and touching her heated center. Isabella cried out in pleasure as he finally touched her, the ache between her legs increasing as he pressed three fingers inside of her without remorse. “This is turning you on …” He said pulling his fingers out, strings of natural lubricant stringing between his fingers. “Turn over.” He said. “Onto your stomach. 

She watched his fingers, and felt slight embarrassment at her fluids coating his fingers, that she was already so wet and he hadn’t even touched her until then. She shimmied under him, moving onto her stomach, her ass exposed to him. He licked a bit of the fluid off his fingers, making a face before looking down at her. “She tasted better.” He said before spanking her ass, the wetness on his fingers making it feel so much worse that it should have. 

Isabella whimpered as his hand met her ass, the sting making her shift under him, her ass pressing back as if begging for more. “Ed …” 

“What did you just call me?” Edward asked, spanking her again, the slap echoing through the room. 

“M-Master?” She asked and Ed grinned from ear to ear. 

“That’s not entirely what I was suggesting, but I like it.” He said pushing up his glasses. “Now … I think one spank for every word in that little command you gave me hmm?” He asked, looking down at her reddened cheek and kneading the soft flesh. “I already gave you two, so … Two more.” He said making her moan and wiggle her ass. “Keep wiggling like you like it, and I’ll keep doing it until you don’t like it.” He said and watched her still. He brought his hand back and spanked her hard enough a red print in the perfect shape of his hand appeared on her ass and she cried out before his other hand came down and spanked her other cheek leaving a matching print on her other cheek. 

He kneaded her cheeks in his hands as he leaned forward over her. “Now … What was it you wanted me to do?” He asked. She shook her head. She knew not to tell him what to do. Edward smiled. “Good girl.” He said giving her another squeeze before his hands moved to the side of the bed. He pressed his hardened cock against her ass and rolled his hips against her, his cock moving between her cheeks. “Now look at what you’ve done to me. Can you feel that?” He asked rubbing against her. She moaned and pressed back against him and even from this distance he could feel her heat on his cock even though he wasn’t touching her there. 

“Please.” She begged. She’d never wanted someone so badly. 

“Please what?” He asked.

“Please fuck me.” She begged. Edward smirked down at her as he grasped his cock and pressed it between her legs her heat making him moan and he wasn’t even inside of her yet. She looked over her shoulder at him and wanted to protest, but she knew if she did the consequences wouldn’t be good. But she wanted to watch him, cling to him as he fucked her and like this … Like this felt cold. Empty. This wasn’t how she wanted it. “No.” She chanced again. “No not like that.” She said jumping as she felt his hand slap against her already stinging ass. 

“Did I hear you say no again?” He asked, pulling away from her and she felt cold without his body heat. He flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her again. “Not like how?” He asked. “Not like this?” He asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against her again, her arms around his neck and he knew she got what she wanted. “Oh …” He said that smirk back on his face. He braced himself against the bed, using his hand to guide himself to her dripping entrance that was just begging for him even if she hadn’t voiced her need or want, and pressed the tip into her. 

“Oh God, Edward please.” She said before Edward slapped one of her breasts, not nearly as hard as he had with her ass but enough to make her shiver and look up at him. “Master …” The word sent a thrill through Edward, a sense of power, and he thrust into her hard, filling her in one sharp push of his hips and she cried out, clinging to him, engulfing him, and for the first time this night he felt like she was in control, his entire body playing to hers, responding only to her and God did he like it but no … This was his … This wasn’t hers to control. He looked down at her as he started pounding into her quickly, barely even giving her time to adjust to him as he started thrusting. 

It hurt, she couldn’t deny that, but she had to say it was already the best sex she’d ever had and they’d barely even started. “Yes … Yes, Master please.” She cried as Edward moved onto his knees thrusting into her hard and fast. “Mmm, yes fuck my pussy. Yes, it’s so good.” 

The sound of her voice, while very close to Kristen’s was very off putting … Kristen never talked like that when they'd  had sex, and he wished she would stop. “Fuck Master, yes … Please. It’s so good, mmm I’m so wet. Can you feel it … Mmmm it’s so-” Her voice cut off as Edward’s hand wrapped around her throat, pressing against her skin and she opened her eyes to look up at him, her hand going to his wrist. She couldn’t breath and yet her body was throbbing with pleasure as his cock kept fucking her, thrusting into her, bringing her closer and closer to her breaking point.    
  
Edward watched as she started to struggle slightly, his thrusts not slowing as her face started to turn red, a smirk twisting his mouth and he felt her tap his shoulder. Her gesture she said she’d do when she couldn’t take anymore. But she could … He knew she could. After all, no one knew the human body and it’s limits more than Edward did. He pressed his hand into her just a little bit tighter as she started struggling, her pussy clenching around him as she struggled, her body tensing. He eased up his hand a bit but didn’t stop, his balls slapping against her ass he was fucking her so hard. 

The sound of him fucking her was muffled as her ears started to ring, fear flooding her as her vision started to dim and she pulled at his arm. God, he was going to kill her. He was going to kill her while he was fucking her. Within a few more seconds his hand moved away from her throat a rush of air filling her lungs as she felt him come inside of her without a condom, and the intensity of it all sent her spiraling into her own orgasm despite her fears, her toes curled, her hands clutched his shoulders and her inner walls clenched around his throbbing cock. 

Isabella lay on the bed, totally spent as she calmed down from the best orgasm she’d ever had. “I asked you to stop.” She panted for breath, her body trying to catch up on the oxygen she’d lost. Edward lay on top of her, panting for breath from the effort and energy he’d used, his forehead resting against her shoulder. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, gently kissing her neck, his fingers caressing her shoulder lovingly. Isabella swallowed, before breathing again, the burning in her lungs lessening with each breath. 

“No.” She said simply, and she knew in that moment she trusted him. And she would do it again. 


End file.
